Telling the Team
by sugarhigh9394
Summary: Telling his mother was hard enough. Now he wants to tell the team... Sequel to 'Secrets and Tears'


**AN: This is a sequel to 'Secrets and Tears.' If you haven't read that, you might want to, or this might not make complete sense :)**

JJ and Henry were sitting at the table, each nursing a cup of coffee. Almost a month ago, Henry had revealed his secret to his mother. She, in turn, had revealed horrors from her own childhood.

"Mom?" Henry broke the easy silence.

"Yes, Henry?"

"I want to tell the team. That I'm gay."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked her son.

Henry looked his mother in the eye and said

"Positive. I'm tired of hiding who I am. I'm ready."

* * *

Reid was reading one of his favorite books when a knock came at his apartment door. He looked through the peephole, and opened the door when he saw his best friend and his godson on the other side.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Uncle Spence." Henry looked apprehensive "Can we come in?"

"Of course." Reid said as he held the door. He looked curiously at JJ, who gave a tiny shake of her head. He would find out whatever was bothering Henry soon.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

JJ and Henry both declined, and Reid joined them in his small living room.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

JJ glanced at Henry, who began to speak.

"Uncle Spence, you are like a father to me. Actually, you are the closest thing I have to a dad."

Reid's eyes grew wide.

"Thank you, Henry. But why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because I wanted you to know before I tell you the other thing I have to tell you."

Reid was very confused. He glanced at JJ again, who gave a small encouraging smile.

"Henry, what is it?"

"I'm gay, Uncle Spence."

Reid was silent.

"Uncle Spence?"

Still silence.

"Spence?" JJ asked uncertainly.

Reid broke out of his trance.

"Thank goodness."

"What?" Henry was perplexed.

"I thought for a minute there that you were going to say that you got your girlfriend pregnant. Your mother and I are much too young to be called Grandma and Grandpa."

Henry burst out laughing. "Grandma JJ and Grandpa Spencer. I can see Uncle Derek teasing you now!"

* * *

Henry took a deep breath, and dialed a familiar number.

The phone rang.

"_Prentiss."_

"Hi, Aunt Emily."

"_Henry! How are you? Isn't it late where you are?"_

"I'm good. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"_Definitely, if it gets me away from all this paperwork."_

Henry laughed.

"_So, what's up?"_

"Well, I'm telling the team something later this week, and I wanted you to hear it from me."

"_Okay... what is it?"_

"Um..." Henry paused "I'm gay."

"_Okay."_

"Okay?"

"_Henry, I'm a profiler who worked for the CIA. I work for INTERPOL. You may have been able to 'hide' it from the team – well done on that, by the way – but I had my suspicions a long time ago."_

"And you're okay with it?"

"_Yes. Just one questio_n."

"Ask away."

"_Does your mother know about..."_

* * *

Henry walked past the BAU bullpen and walked toward his Aunt Penelope's office. He made it to the door and knocked.

Penelope Garcia was startled by a knock on her office door.

"Who dares attempt to enter the Tech Diva's lair?"

"It's me, Aunt Pen."

"You may enter, Superbly Amazing Godson!"

Henry opened the door and was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Henry, what are you doing here? Does your mom know you're here?"

"I need to talk to you. And yes, she does."

"Have a seat, hun." Garcia said as she pulled up a chair.

"So, what do you need?"

"Well, Aunt Pen, you know how you keep setting me up on dates?"

"Of course, sugarplum."

"I would appreciate it if you stopped doing that."

"But Henry! All of those girls are very nice!"

"They are, Aunt Pen. But that's not the main issue."

"Well, what is?"

"I'm gay, Aunt Pen."

"Oh. OH! Penelope squealed and hugged her godson tightly.

"Sugar, why didn't you just say so?" I would have set you up on dates with some cute guys!"

"Aunt Pen, that won't be necessary."

"What, why?"

"Well..." Henry smiled "I met someone."

Penelope squealed even louder.

"Oh, my gosh! Sweetie, that's great! Does your mother like him."

"Um... she doesn't know."

"WHAT!?"

"She doesn't know. About him. I'm waiting to introduce him to her until next week."

"Henry, you haven't introduced them yet?!"

"I just told mom I was gay a month ago. I wasn't about to drop another bombshell on her! Please, Aunt Pen. It's just a week."

"Fine." Penelope conceded "But only because you are my favorite godson."

"I'm your only godson."

"Details, details. Enough of the secret keeping! Tell me about him! How long have you been dating?"

"Well, we've been dating for almost a year, and his name is Logan..."

* * *

Henry walked back towards the bullpen, unsure of who to tell next. His decision was made for him when he saw Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Blake in the conference room.

He caught their attention and, when Hotch waved him in, walked into the room.

"Hey, Pennsylvania Junior!" Morgan greeted "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I need to talk to all of you, if that's okay."

"Sure thing, kid." said Rossi.

"Of course." said Blake.

Hotch nodded.

"What's up?" Morgan asked.

"I'm gay." Henry stated. "I just wanted you guys to know."

The four profilers just looked at him, gentle smiles on their faces.

Henry looked at them.

"You guys aren't surprised, are you?"

Hotch looked at him and said

"Henry, we're profilers."

As he finally allowed himself to relax since deciding to tell his family, Henry laughed.

"I should have known you guys would figure it out."

**AN: Wasn't too happy with the last section... I kinda lost my mojo... Oh, well...**

**PLEASE REVIEW guys! **

**Also, this is going to be part of a series. Story 3 will be up soon :)**


End file.
